


Across The Room

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Room

Rosie Gulliver had never really intended to come out, of course she had dated women before, well, one... but this was different. The last woman had been... young, vulnerable, someone who looked up to her. She had felt... guilty. Isobel Pickwell was not a young, fragile and vulnerable girl, she was the one in charge, the woman who had all the power. She was, essentially, a little terrifying. All the same Rosie felt a little drawn to her, although she didn't understand why straight away. 

She had realised why weeks later, she had left to go home at the end of a school-day, finding Isobel alone, leaning against the wall and smoking. Whilst most looked at her and saw the fierce, somewhat scary, woman, Rosie could see more now. Isobel was silently crying.   
She had drawn closer, unable to stop herself. 

"Isobel?"

"Rosie..."

Rosie had not really stopped to think about what she was doing, moving to kiss Isobel, gently but firmly.


End file.
